


Nightmare: I am here for you

by TheFlyingAngels



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, Damian Wayne is a good son, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAngels/pseuds/TheFlyingAngels
Summary: He has a nightmare, the other comforts him.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 23





	Nightmare: I am here for you

Damian's P.O.V

I woke up on a screaming/yelling voice, I got up from my bed and took my katana (which was under his pillow, obviously) I opened the door, and went to where the screaming is coming from, it was from father's bedroom. Whoever is attacking is going to pay.

I came at his door, the screaming stoped for a second. Wait was it father's screaming? No of course not, father isn't afraid of anything. I opened the door...  
To see...

Nothing?

I came closer to his bed. There was nothing. But he was shaking and trembling violently, is father okay? I reputed the katana in my pocket (It can shrink) and looked at father. Until he yelled my name "Damian!"  
His voice was full of sadness and anger, but mostly guiltness.   
But why is he yelling my name? Why was he shaking and trembling, why was he sweating like crazy at his sleep ?

A NIGHTMARE! Of course! Father was having a nightmare!   
I remember when i had a nightmare when I first came here, he was there for me. He comforted me. He helped me.

But right now, I have no idea what to d-  
"Damian! Damian no!!!! Damian!" He yelled, he was shaking too much.  
I decided to wake him up.   
"Father, father!" I said shaking him to wake up. "DAD!" I finally said as he woke up, sitting down on the bed. He was sweating and his eyes were red and watery. I have never seen him like this. It scared me to see the person I love the most broken like that.

His breathing was heavy, he didn't see me yet, I think he was processing things.

"F-father?" I said as he turned to see me standing there.

"D-Damian? What are you doing here?" He said

"I heard yelling and I thought that someone was attacking so I came here... but you   
w-were shaking and yelling my name... and - and I woke you up... Because- because..."

"Because what?" He said calmly

"I was s-scared." It is true, I was scared.  
"I-i am s-sorry, I will leave." I said as I turned around to leave. But he held my arm.  
I turned to him, he was gesturing to me to sit on the bed. I did so. He started talking

"Damian don't leave...., I was having a nightmare, but this time it was... well really bad."

"What was it about?" I asked

"It was- you... you were dyi-dying In my arms." He said as a tear fell down his face.

"Oh" I said as I was hit in realisation, that's why he was yelling my name.

"You said that I was the worst father ever and that I have hurt you a lot, you said that I was the cause of your death... you-you said you ha-ted me" father continued.

"Do you think that's true?" I said, I couldn't hold it anymore... I started crying.

Bruce's P.O.V

"Do you think that's true?" Damian said as he started crying and sobbing calmly.

"Do you really think I h-hate y-you?" He said while crying. I didn't know how to answer  
My son was crying because of me? Or is it something else?

"Damian shh... it's ok" I said rubbing his back.

"No it's not ok! YOU ARE NOT OK! Y-you were shaking violently and sweating like crazy... and you think that I hate you! Y-you are h-hurt!" He said looking me in the eyes.

"So... you are worried about me?" I asked

"Of course I am! I can't bare see the person I love the most hurt... and-and broken." He said drying his tears. I couldn't believe what I just heard! I am the person he loves the most? Me? 

"But why? I am the worst father ever!" I said as my tears started spilling

"NO NO! You are not!" He yelled at me. And continued "you are the best father I could have ever asked for, I love you, and this will never change." He said looking me in the eyes. His emerald green eyes, gave me all the hope I needed in life. He was my hope.  
We made eye contact for a second before he started drying my tears with his fingers.

As he finished, I made him sit in my lap. He leaned his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me. "I will never leave you father... I am here for you..." he whispered. I hugged him back. "I know dami" I said.   
"Will you stay here tonight?" I asked as we broke apart. He nodded, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion.

He puts his head on the pillow closing his eyes, sleeping peacefully.  
I do the same. But I wrap my arms around him, to make sure that my baby bat is safe.  
"I love you dad" he said turning to me, putting his head against my chest.   
"I love you too son"

That night, both father and son slept peacefully, no nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS+COMMENTS = HAPPINESS


End file.
